1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer server system, and more particularly to a server system having a server cabinet which is convenient for assembling/disassembling a fan module in the server cabinet, and a data center having at least two of the server systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Data centers are commonly used to process and store data and information in networks in the art. Typically, a data center includes a plurality of server systems arranged back to back. Each server system includes a cabinet and multiple servers mounted in the cabinet. A plurality of fans is arranged in the back of the cabinet for dissipating the heat generated by the servers during operation. Since there is often not enough space between two adjacent servers, it is not convenient for assembling/disassembling the fans in the sever systems when the fans need to be replaced or cleaned.
Accordingly, what is desired is a server system of a data center that can overcome the above-described limitations.